


Legends of Greece (Working Title)

by shelbyrushrush



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbyrushrush/pseuds/shelbyrushrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Gods and Goddesses of old are needed back on planet Earth to protect it from the darkness that has begun to spread, Zeus devises a plan. However, little does he know, there are those on the surface who are set out to kill them all and take over the world. Can they defeat them and fight off the oncoming darkness?</p><p> </p><p>Future chapters may contain deceptions of violence, possible sexual content, and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends of Greece (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is a story that I got the idea for and have decided to write it out as well as share it with everyone! This piece is simply the prelude to the entire thing. Hopefully I will be posting a chapter every week to keep it nice and fresh. Reviews are absolutely welcomed as I would love to know what you think and if I should continue.
> 
> Enjoy!

Legends.  A false truth. Stories that are believed and revered to be historical but nothing proves them to be. They are written to be believed but many know the truth about legends. They aren’t real. They are just well-developed stories.

Or are they?

In the country of Greece there is many a legend about the various heroes who had slain creatures or Gods that reside on the great Mount Olympus. However these are not legends. They are truths. Eons ago, Gods and Goddess were loved and cherished by the citizens of Greece. They would frequently come down from their home to visit those who worshipped them or simply to see how the world they ruled over was developing. But as the world continued to change, their visits became less and less frequent. Eventually the gates were closed and none were allowed to visit again.

As time passed and the world moved on, it became more and more corrupted. The virtues that the Gods and Goddesses represented or cherished began to be widdled out by greed and despair. It did not take long for Zeus to realize what needed to be done. Their visits needed to be rekindled so that the good could be restored to the Earth. Trips were granted however the circumstance was far different now. If one of them wished to visit, they must live out the span of an average human’s life. There is a twist however to ensure their safety: They will not remember who they are.


End file.
